


Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take?

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nurses, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Siamo in un ambiente professionale, Yabu-san. Per quanto apprezzi il suo essere amichevole, credo che debba chiamarmi infermiera Inoo.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take?

**Doctor, ain’t there nothing I can take?**

Kota aveva fatto del proprio meglio per resistere.

Non si trattava nemmeno di corpo e mente, perché attualmente la sua mente si sentiva troppo stanca per capire cosa stesse accadendo.

Il suo corpo, d’altro canto, si sentiva incredibilmente diviso; da una parte voleva solo lasciarsi andare contro il materasso, dormire per due giorni di fila e piantarla con questo nonsense, e Kota sentiva che era quella la cosa razionale da fare.

Ovviamente, c’era l’altra parte. Quella che rispondeva solo a Kei, come se fosse il suo padrone.

“Allora, Yabu-san, penso che dovremmo davvero concentrarci sul farla stare meglio, non crede?” disse, montandogli a cavalcioni sulle gambe e accarezzandogliele. “Voglio dire, è un uomo molto impegnato, non si può davvero permettere di essere malato.”

Yabu gemette, ma non fece niente per allontanarlo.

“Hai ragione, Kei, non posso. Per questo davvero non credo che...” iniziò a dire, solo per venire zittito dal più piccolo.

“Siamo in un ambiente professionale, Yabu-san. Per quanto apprezzi il suo essere amichevole, credo che debba chiamarmi infermiera Inoo.”

Kota fece una smorfia, e l’altra parte del suo corpo prese completamente il sopravvento, al diavolo con fatto che si sentiva male.

Ricordava vagamente il costume da infermiera sexy che Kei aveva indossato per Halloween qualche anno prima, solo non ricordava che fosse... beh, _così_ sexy.

“Infermiera Inoo, posso farle notare che ho la febbre a trentotto e che mi ha tolto tutti i vestiti?”

Kei rise, abbassandosi e accarezzando il petto di Kota con fare confortante.

“Ovviamente, Yabu-san. Altrimenti come potrei esaminarla come si deve?” scosse la testa, poi senza perdere altro tempo portò una mano intorno al sesso del fidanzato, trovandolo già molto, molto interessato al gioco. “Dovrebbe stare lì e lasciare che mi prenda cura di lei. Sono una professionista, non farei mai niente di sconveniente. Si fidi di me.” disse allora, accarezzandolo lentamente, cosa che a parere di Yabu era pura tortura.

“Non sei mai stato dal medico una maledetta volta nella vita, vero?” chiese Kota, frustrato. “Ti manca un certo realismo. Non mi è familiare il metodo con cui stai cercando di farmi passare la febbre.”

Kei si risollevò, e parve offeso per una frazione di secondo, ma si affrettò a tornare nel personaggio.

“È bollente, e non posso farle abbassare la temperatura finché non mi sono preso cura di questo.” strinse la mano attorno all’erezione di Yabu, facendolo sibilare. “Sii grato che non stia facendo battute su _come_ potrei misurarti la febbre.” bofonchiò, poi si abbassò e prese l’erezione di Yabu in bocca.

Yabu imprecò, si agitò e...

E di certo non avrebbe più messo in discussione i metodi di Kei.

Lasciò che il più piccolo facesse come credeva, gli mancava la forza di fare qualcosa di concreto per unirsi al divertimento, e decise che stare male quantomeno gli dava il diritto di stare lì e prenderlo. Che Kei si divertisse a modo suo, se voleva.

Non sapeva se fosse la febbre, la situazione o il fatto che il costume fosse davvero oltraggioso, ma presto la mano gli volò fra i capelli di Kei, tenendolo fermo al suo posto mentre lui si arrendeva e veniva, sentendo il sangue fluire tutto verso l’inguine e la testa farsi estremamente leggera.

Pensò di essere sul punto di svenire, quando sentì Kei ridacchiare e spostarsi per stendersi accanto a lui.

“Come si sente, Yabu-san?” chiese, con tono soave, e un giusto tocco di raucedine.

Che, se Yabu fosse stato in sé, l’avrebbe eccitato da capo.

Aprì gli occhi, aggrottando le sopracciglia e voltandosi a guardarlo.

“Effettivamente, mi sento un po’ meglio.” sorrise, facendo lo sforzo di protendersi verso di lui per dargli un bacio veloce. “Suppongo che il costume sia arrivato insieme a un po’ di conoscenze mediche.”

Kei agitò la mano in sua direzione, scuotendo la testa.

“Non credo proprio. Sono i miei pompini a essere magici.” ghignò, altezzoso. “Ora, è il momento che prenda un’aspirina. E ti faccio una zuppa per cena, hai bisogno di qualcosa di caldo se vuoi rimetterti.”

Kota si lamentò, afferrando la coperta e avvolgendosi in essa.

“Sai, credo che mi piacesse di più l’infermiera Inoo.” commentò.

Kei si alzò e iniziò a togliersi il costume; a metà dell’opera si voltò, scoccandogli un’occhiata maliziosa.

“Ci scommetto.” disse, soave. “Si ricordi di me la prossima volta che sarà malato, Yabu-san. Sono sempre felice di offrire i miei servizi ai miei pazienti preferiti.”

Kota respirò a fondo, ancora cercando di contrattare con la parte del suo corpo che dipendeva completamente dalla volontà di Kei.

E poi si disse che avrebbe dovuto fare una doccia fredda, nel caso in cui la febbre decidesse di abbandonarlo prima che le cose potessero farsi _davvero_ interessanti.


End file.
